monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarco Myxataur
Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Mushroom Shell: 10 (Cut) / 25 (Blunt) Can be damaged. Can not be destroyed completely, unlike Daimyo Hermitaur or Shogun Ceanataur Antennae: 50 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt) Can be broken, displayed by an cut off Antennae Body: '''30 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt) '''Feet: '''35 (Cut) / 30 Blunt) '''Claws: 10 (Cut) / 20 (Blunt) Cut Weapons boune here even with purple sharpness. Habitat Myxataur Crabs live in dark and muddy places, so they can find their favorite food and defensive mechanism: Giant Button Mushrooms. The most common place to encounter Myxataur Crabs is in the flooded forest and sometimes even desert caves. Attacks *'Attack 1: Side Slash (Low/High/G) - '''The Myxataur walks to the side while slashing with his claw in a circular manner in that direction. Low Damage. When enraged, this attack can end in a pin, using his claw to pick you up. If the pin is successful, you are slammed on the ground for Medium Damage and you are stunned. *'Attack 2: Stomp (Low/High/G) - 'The Myxataur raises his left legs and stomps on the ground, performing an sumo stomp. Earthquake Effect (Large). High Damage. *'Attack 3: Mushroom Cloud (Low/High/G) - 'The Myxataur expels a huge amount of spores from his symbiotic mushroom. This attack will be signaled by soil gas coming out of myxataurs mouth and a silent bubbly snarl. Causes Sleep. *'Attack 4: Gas Breath (Low/High/G) - 'The Myxataur holds his claws across his face in a "X" shape, then pulls them down and unleashes a cone of soiling gas from his mouth. High Damage. Causes Soiled when hit. *'Attack 5: Mud Barrage (Low/High/G) - 'The Myxataur throws a huge flap of mud with his claws. High Damage. Causes Muddy. Has a long range. *'Attack 6: Claw Mangle (Low/High/G) - 'The Myxataur raises his claw up and crushes it at the position of the hunter. Causes small quake effect. High Damage. *'Attack 7: Mushroom Catapult (High/G) - 'The Myxataur picks small parts of his mushroom up and throws them at a hunter. Low Damage. Causes Sleep. *'Attack 8: Gas Bubble Blast (High/G) - 'The Myxataur quickly spits two small bubbles of gas in a straight line. Low Damage. Causes Soiled. On impact, small puddles of an stinky liquid appear. Contact with those puddles causes soil. *'Attack 9: Mud Barrage - Repeater (G) - '''The Myxataur flings three flaps of mud in rapid succession in a triangle shaped pattern. This attack covers a big area. High Damage. Causes Muddy. Appearance The Sarco Myxataur stands 8 feet tall, with claws around 10 or 11 feet. His shell is of an purpleish-red with traces of mud and mushrooms all over it, featuring a huge Button Mushroom on the back as protection for his weak abdomen. The Myxataur's Antennae are thick and feature light blue spheres on the end. The Antennae are tinted in the same color as the shell. The most distinguishing feature are the huge claws, which evolved into three-part claws instead of two-part claws. The left claw finger features a blade like structure and is used to cut the mushrooms off. The other two fingers are curved and used to pick up the mushroom that was cut before. The feet of the Myxataur are muddy-brown, this may be related to the crab searching the mud and dirt for mushrooms all the time, even digging through it. The age of an Myxataur can be measured by the rings in his symbiotic mushrooms. When enraged, brown gas bubbles will come from his mouth and his legs will become purpleish glowing below the brown crust. Behavior The Sarco Myxataur is wandering around in caves all day long, rarely leaving the caves. Myxataurs search all day for mushrooms, maybe even digging deep into the earth, causing mini-earthquakes or other catastrophic things to cities or villages. The Sarco Myxataur is docile for the most part, only attacking when driven mad and/or if he was attacked before. His defensive mechanisms include spores from the symbiotic mushroom on his back, throwing mud using his specially-formed claws and spurting liquids that stinks to the heavens. Additionally is he capable of burrowing into mud and using his symbiotic mushroom as camouflage, waiting for the predator to come close. Category:Carapaceon Category:Monster Creation